


Her brother's little princess.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Zuko walked into Azula's room at a very bad time... or a very good time depending how you want to look at it.The moment of dumb lust they've shared was enough to made them realize that they can't be just siblings anymore but will they be able to become something more?And will Mai get in the way?
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



> English be very hard! Especially when you're drunk. 
> 
> So if you find any mistakes point them out below.

“Why’d you do it?”

Zuko's demanding voice ranged loudly in her specious bedroom. Azula let him hang there for a couple of seconds giving herself the time to get her own breathing under control. She smiled. Oh Zuzu if only you'd came in a moment sooner you wouldn't be the one making a fool of yourself. 

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

Zuko frowned walking deeper into her room.

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

Not even a thank you? Did her brother actually wanted to talk about it right now? Really? Just when she was so... busy?!? The princess shifted slightly feeling the soft fabric of her nightgown teasing her sensitive skin. 

"Can't this wait until the morning?"

She asked her voice clearly hinting that in fact it not only could but in fact should indeed wait. But as always no one told Zuzu what to do. 

"It. Can't. " 

"Fine. "

She sighed half lifting herself up from the bed and finally looking at the annoying intruder.

"You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about. "

A perfectly reasonable explanation and a perfect excuse for him to leave her alone. 

"But why? "

Alas with Zuko nothing was ever easy. Also his voice was particularly annoying today. The fact that he'd stormed into a reasonably attractive girl's bedroom wearing his full suit of armor and instead of paying her proper attention demanded to talk about a bald twink he'd been chasing all over the world didn't help... Especially not now. With another sigh Azula got off the bed her bare feet touching the fluffy carpet. As annoying as he was she would have been lying if she'd say that her brother's gaze following her every move didn't fill her with strange kind of excitement. He'd almost caught her doing something really dirty after all.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory. "

As she moved closer to him her hips might have swayed more then usual but to notice that Zuzu would have to pay close attention. And of course he didn't.

"You're lying."

He sounded angry and not at all appreciative of what she'd done for him or the present situation. She sighed again moving pass him. 

"If you say so ..." 

It was his third strike and now it was time for Zuko to find himself on the out. Of course as always he had no idea. 

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured out what it is. " 

She smirked stretching her arms.

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?"

She made sure to keep her expression neutral bordering on friendly while she came closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder and letting her chest rub against his body. 

"Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive."

Azula had to admit that she was marginally impressed by the fact that Zuko's face barely twitched. Of course that wasn't the actual blow the princess had prepared. She moved back to her bed not at all enjoying her poor and confused Zuzu staring at her behind. 

"All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness."

Oh that got a reaction out of him! A glimpse of shock that quickly turned into his signature brand of anger. Finally feeling tad bit better Azula sat down on the mattress. She could go on of course but taking into consideration the fact that she had other plans and also Zuko taking it all rather well and not acting like the pathetic crybaby he used to be Azula decided to let him off the hook for now. 

"But you said it yourself, that was impossible." 

The princess matched her brother's angry scowl with a cheeky smile and reached out for the sheets to cover herself up once again. As she did so Zuko finally acknowledged his defeat and turned around finally ready to leave. With each step he took towards the door Azula's heart bit faster in warm anticipation. Finally the doors closed and she was alone once again

Zuko let out a long held sigh. The whole exchange went about as well as he'd expected stomping down the corridor a few minutes earlier. Expect he did not think that his sister would actually bother to get up. Or that she would act in a way that could only be describe as seductive. He leaned against the wall with his back crossing arms on his chest. There were things that still made little sense to him. For example why would Azula lie to their father if she thought that Avatar might be alive? She saw first hand what happened to people that made Ozai look bad before his war council. And even if the Fire Lord would place the majority of the blame on his wayward son Azula was still the one who'd given her word that he in fact fulfilled his mission and eliminated the greatest threat to their nation. Unless he would decide to go rogue again she would not escape the punishment. He furrowed his forehead. It almost sounded like Azula did him actual favor and now was just mean to for the sake of it. In any case she did not provide any ways of fixing the problem either so he would have to go with his original plan and hire the assassins. Money wasn't a problem since he could just "borrow" it from the Royal Merchant's guild and he already knew who the best man for the job was. Still he would have preferred a more honorable solution...

The prince was about to finally make his way back to the Red Dragon pavilion he'd occupied after his uncles imprisonment. But before he was able to make more then two steps a weird sound caught his ear. It sounded like muffled or maybe gagged crying. And it was coming from Azula's bedroom. He could not remember whether or not he'd seen any water next to his sister's bed but he wasn't about to let her chock anyway. He was back at her door in a heart bit. 

"Azula! Are you all..." 

The sight made him forget the tongue in his mouth as the prince struggled not to trip over his own legs. The sheets previously covering his sister's body lay discarded on the floor. Her nightgown unbuttoned and pulled up her body wasn't covering anything. While Azula's back was still on bed her hips were hoisted up by shaky legs as the fingers of her right hand entangled in the visibly moist bush of her crotch desperately massaged her pleasure button while her left hand squeezed one of her breasts for all its worth. Struggling to tear his gaze off her hidden valley Zuko allowed his eyes to wonder her body in search her face and in doing so found the source of the strange noises that led him back into the chamber. Her lips were wrapped around what looked like child's pacifier. And she did not stop sucking even for a moment. Azula's eyes shot open the moment he spoke her name but she was too far gone to do anything else but continue. Because despite being both mad and embarrassed beyond belief Azula realized that with her brothers hungry gaze burning the trail across her bare skin she enjoyed herself so much more than ever before. She hoped he was turned on seeing her like that. Somehow this disgusting realization was enough to push her over the edge. And with so much more strength than usual. Her whole body tensed as she lifted her head to look his straight in the eyes. Azula remained in that position for a moment before her pleasure reached it peak. Her own eyes closed as a spasm of ecstasy pushed her head back on bed. Her muffled scream filled the room. But that was not the end... As her hips rose even higher a fountain of fluid gushed forth from between her legs spraying her bed and the floor.  
And her brother.  
Finally her legs gave in and she fell on the bed still shacking. 

Zuko gasped shock disgust and arousal all clearly visible on his face. He moved forward but stopped himself and then awkwardly moved backwards towards the door. Azula didn't care. What she'd done might have been wrong and taboo but somehow since it was in front of Zuzu she didn't mind. It's not like he would tell on her. And judging by his behavior he might have even enjoyed it a little. The two of them were always more similar then their whore of a mother would have liked after all. Finally Zuko turned around and reached for the door closing them with a bang. She was too exhausted to ask why but it soon the answer showed up on its own. 

"Princess is everything all right?"

The guard's voice was professionally neutral but Zuzu panicked anyway his eyes shooting between her and the door. But she was not going to help him. Finally accepting the fact that he needs to deal with the situation himself Zuko took a deep breath. 

"My sister is all right."

The prince did his best to keep his tone even. His brain was still not sure what'd just happened to him. Or what he was supposed to think about it for that matter. But he was not going to explain it to the guards. 

"You may leave."

Of course nothing in his life was ever easy. 

"With all due respect your highness we serve her highness and she is the one who can give us orders."

Zuko frowned. There were few ways this conversation could go and only one he could see himself not getting a short end of a stick for once. The air around him shivered as he dried him armor trying his best not to think why he needed to do that. Then the prince turned around and marched back to Azula's bed with his eyes closed as to not look at her naked body. Instead he picked up the sheets from the floor and throw them over her. After making sure nothing important was sticking out Zuko returned to the door and opened them in one swift motion.  
Then he punched the nearest guard in the face. 

Completely taken by surprise the captain of the royal fire benders collapsed backwards onto his underlings. Meanwhile putting on his best "I am very angry" face Zuko stared them down and puffed his chest trying to make himself look as awe inspiring as possible. 

"Do you dare to question the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?" 

He growled at the still confused soldiers. But with their commander unconscious no one answered leaving him in a rather awkward position. So Zuko did the first thing that came to his mind. Summoning a wave of fire he pushed the guards back down the corridor and away from Azula's bedroom. 

"Begone!" 

Apparently the men had enough as without any further complaints they bowed down and scrambled away carrying their commander with them. And Zuko finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He'd never tried to force the palace guard to do anything so he didn't know how would it end. Now pretty proud of himself he returned back to his sister's room only too late realizing that he wasted a great chance to get away himself. Azula was waiting for him.

"Zuzu I didn't know you can be so violent." 

Her voice lacked it's usual venom and with the spectacle she'd showed him earlier it was really hard to clam down his heart. Even if it was wrong the prince was still a healthy young man and a sight of a naked woman exited him sister or not. but refusing to look at her he stood there with one hand on the door starung at the wall across the room. Azula enjoyed her brother's struggle for a moment longer. It felt good knowing she had an effect on him after all. But the fact that he still refused to admit it and pretended like nothing happened made her angry for some reason. The princess didn't like to be ignored. 

"Oh Zu-zu..." 

Azula's voice was sweet as honey and it send shivers down his spine. in his peripheral vision he could see her getting out of bed and the sound of soft fabric scratching against her ivory skin made it hard to breath. He shut his eyes desperately trying to control his lust that threatened to boil over. It's not like Azula would allow him to indulge in it... right?  
The princess bit her lip in frustration. Why wouldn't he look at her after all she'd showed him already? Her feet tapped softly against he floor and she could her brother visibly tense with every step she took towards him. She did not plan for him to see her of course... not really anyway. He had Mai after all. But now...

"Look at me!"

She demanded.

"Azula..." 

His breath was heavy. 

"It's wrong!" 

"Maybe..."

She said coming closer. 

"But it looks like you are still enjoying yourself."

She was so close now that her naked body almost touched his armor. With him like that Azula knew she could do anything but somehow she found herself not able to move. 

'Isn't it a little too late to get embarrassed?'

She chastised herself. But still she just stood there. Zuko as always refusing to play along. Acting as if she was the one somehow in the wrong here. 

"Lala please... could you move away?"

She almost slapped him. Almost. That is not how a man should act when a pretty naked girl was standing right before him. 

"You smell too good... just please move!" 

"This is my room dear brother. And I am going to stand where ever I want here."

Zuko huffed in frustration. Couldn't she see how hard it was for him to hold himself at bay? Was she doing that on purpose? Mai never did things like that. She never exploded like that either. If she would maybe did more than just lay there and take it maybe he would not have such hard time now having a boner after seeing his own fucking sister squirt all over him. Maybe the diamond would still be the hardest thing in universe. For FUCKS SAKE!

Azula wasn't sure what was going on in her brother's head but his face was looking very funny and that made her want t tease him more. She put her hands behind her back and stood on the tips of her toes stretching her neck as far up as she could. The smirk she had on her face widened into a full smile as she brought her lips closer to his ear. 

"Zuzu..."

She moaned blowing warm air right into his earlobe. Azula wasn't sure how he would react but when her brother grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers kissing her hungrily and with desperate lust she couldn't say she was disappointed.

"It's all your fault!"

What had he done! She was just too cute! Her body too warm! Her smell too good! Her voice too sexy! 

"It's all your fault!"

He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her body squeezing her against his armor and ignoring the moans of protest. 

"It's all your fault!"

Zuko pressed her against the wall his knee finding it's way between her legs and lifting her up touching all the right places. His lips assaulted her again. First violating her mouth then burning a scorching trail of kisses across her cheek down her neck and down still towards her breasts. She had to bite on her own hand to muffle the scream that tried to escape her when he sucked on her rock hard nipple. W-was that how being taken by a man felt like? Would he r-really take her right here. Her thighs closed around his leg and as her mind was losing control over her body she wondered if she would be able to do a good job having an intercourse for the first time. But the fate had other plans. At least for now.  
Someone was knocking on the door, 

"What?!"

Azula was pretty sure she'd never seen Zuko so furious. 

"By orders of his ever burning majesty the Fire Lord open the door!" 

The princess felt a jolt of warmth somewhere below her belly as her brother's hand violently collided with the wall right next to her head. Was his desire for her really strong enough to push even the fear of offending their father's own Royal Procession away? The thought was really exiting. And as Zuko turned his face towards the door and as his mouth opened up to undoubtedly say something very inappropriate she placed her finder on his lips earning herself an angry scowl. 

"Let me handle it Zuzu."

She pleaded but he still didn't look fully convinced until she leaned forward and kissed him. It was cute how after all that it was a kiss that made him blush in embarrassment. 

"You are not the only one annoyed at the interruption dear brother."

She purred softly before turning towards the door herself. 

"We are in the middle of an important conversion captain." 

Despite himself Zuko had to admit that Azula's ability to control her voice so well despite the situation was quite impressive. Part of him wanted to see just how good she was at that but his rational side was in control enough to stop him. After all making the intruders go away was something they both desperately wanted. And Azula was the one better suited to talk her way out of any sticky situation. 

"Forgive us your highness but our orders are to inspect your room and make sure that the crown prince is unharmed."

The fire siblings looked at each other equally surprised. The idea that the Fire Lord would care enough about his son to send his personal guard to check up on him was absurd. Finally Zuko decided to take the matters in his own hands. 

"I am fine captain."

He wasn't sure who he was talking to but that was the rank Azula'd used.

"I am glad to hear that your majesty. Your fiance alerted us that you were attacked. " 

In her mind Azula went over all the curse words she knew. She wasn't surprised when Zuko jumped away from her as if singed by a bee but it still hurt. He looked as if he was about to die of embarrassment. Pathetic. After a moment he finally stopped opening and closing his mouth like and idiot and regained his ability to speak. 

"You can tell lady Mai that I am safe and that she didn't need to worry. "

"Or you can get out that room and tell me that yourself."

Said a someone they both knew very well.

"Mai? ... Just give me a minute." 

At the very least his voice wasn't cracking. With a sigh Azula made her way to her bed picking up the nightgown on the way and wrapping it around her body. But it didn't stop the shivers. And neither did the sheets. When Zuko looked at her she started back with disdain. He was the first to lower his gaze. 

When the door closed behind him Azula found herself staring at the ceiling. 

"Dumdum..."

She muttered while not crying at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai sighed. There was a lot to think about. 

Zuko had spent some time alone with Azula.  
He had even punched a guard for interrupting.  
And when he had left his sister's room Mai could clearly smell a woman on him. 

Honestly that was not so bad. She'd known about Azula's unhealthy obsession with her brother since before his banishment. And although she would have never expected Azula to step over a boundary between a sister and a woman the fact that Zuko was still wearing his armor proved that not much had happened. 

Mai did not care about much in her life. Having strong feelings about things was alien to her for the most part. Her parents called her a heartless monster and even her supposed friends Azula and Ty Lee founded it odd and bothered her about it. Like that time in Omashu when apparently did not care enough about hr toddle of a brother getting kidnapped. Only Zuko did not mind. Only Zuko made her feel things. And that was why he was the only one she would let get away with anything. Anything. 

And that is why she'd never worried about any competition. Because what other women would ever do that? 

But Azula was different... or rather she was similar to her. 

Just like her she grew up in a cold family her purpose to be a tool for others to use. With no one that really cared unless they were bribed or threatened. Until Zuko came along that is. Mai could only blame herself for not seeing the most obvious threat sooner. 

But alas it was too late to worry about what should have been done but wasn't. 

"Zuko are you all right?"

She kept her voice the usual even but he still almost jumped startled by her question. Guilt was plastered all over his face. Pretty pointless. After all he was a healthy young man and Azula was clearly his type. 

"i'm... yeah..."

He trailed off rubbing his neck. They've reached the steps leading out of the gardens and into the Red Dragon pavilion where his rooms were located. 

"I need to tell you something." 

Mai was expecting that and quickly closed the unnatural distance between them placing a finger on his lips. 

"As long as you are all right there is nothing to talk about Zuko." 

She gave him a encouraging smile and pressed her chest against his. 

"Why don't we stay in the garden for a while? I am sure it will help you relax." 

Mai took his hand and Zuko reluctantly followed her in between the trees and into bushes. It felt weird. After all normally it was he who lead her around which was as she preferred. But this time it was clear that he needed a reminder who his woman was. Mai looked around quickly making sure that they were safe from preying eyes and then stepped away. 

It was the first time Zuko properly looked at his girlfriend. Sure he'd glanced in her direction a couple of times during their silent walk but only now did he truly see. She was wearing a nightgown similar to Azula's but as opposed to his sister who kept her hair in a ponytail Mai let hers fall freely from her shoulders. Her cheek-length sidelocks curled inwards on her face and together with her usual straight frontal fringe gave her cute and delicately feminine look. Words could not express how guilty Zuko felt in that moment. He half turned around ready to leave but she wasn't about to let him escape.

"Don't you like what you are seeing?"

He blushed. Of course she would have asked that. She was clearly showing off for him and yet he was about to leave her hanging. 

"You look great Mai! Really. It's just I need to tell..."

"Shhhhhh."

Once again she was the one to close the distance silencing him with a tender kiss. 

"Do you love me Zuko."

A simple enough question but it felt like a slap to him. 

"Of course I do..." 

That's why he felt so guilty.

"But...!"

Why couldn't he just accept what she was offering? But then again that was a part of his charm. 

"No buts Zuko! As long as you love me then no matter what happens everything is fine. "

She looked up and gave him a serious look. Zuko wasn't sure what was going on anymore. 

"Do you understand?"

She asked and there was nothing more for him to do than give her a honest reply. 

"A little I guess."

She smiled. 

"Then stop thinking too much and kiss me." 

Mai said standing on the tips of her toes to drive the point home. It was not like he could do much in such a situation. So he did as she asked. Mai closed her eyes and parted her lips enjoying his tongue sliding into her mouth. It was cautious at first as if expecting a trap or as if its owner was still hesitating. But as soon as her own tongue touched his it was as if all that held him back never existed in the first place. Zuko's arms wrapped around her body and Mai allowed herself to be squeezed against his armor. His warn kisses driven by a sudden hunger were enough to make her body go limp. She felt warmth stir inside her as an annoyance she didn't even know was there disappeared suddenly washed away by his desire.  
But she wanted to be desired more. 

Breaking a kiss was a real struggle and Mai did not even bother to stop the moan that escaped her lips. Zuko looked at her his cheeks flushed and his mouth half opened as he breathed heavily. He furrowed his forehead in an unspoken question as she gently pushed his arms away taking a step back. But his surprise turned into a smile when she knelt in front of him and bowed deeply touching the ground with her forehead before slowly rising up with her mouth open and a tongue sticking out. It was obvious what she wanted. And usually he would have quickly obliged. But not today. Today Zuko needed more from her than silent acceptance. 

"What do you want?"

His voice was hoarse and it send shivers down her spine. Wasn't her own need obvious? But Zuko simply ignored her stare. She supposed she should thank Azula for that. 

"Mai. Tell me what you want."

She could smell his arousal trough his trousers yet he insisted on that stupid game? His stubbornness was ridiculous... but as always she gave him what he wanted. 

"I want you to put your penis into my mouth." 

She explained trying to remain clam. But Zuko was not satisfied. 

"How much do you want it?"

"A lot. I want to have your penis in my mouth a lot."

Somehow admitting it made her feel embarrassed when not even kneeling in the grass like that did. 

"Do you want it enough to beg?"

He asked and she raised her eyes and looked at his face. Zuko looked beyond exited. Sliding her gaze down his body she concluded that his bulge grew as well. This was different from usual. Normally she would simply assume a position and he would use her until he was spent. But now he was demanding that she openly showed her lustful desires. So shameful! But not at all unpleasant. 

"I beg you! Allow me to taste your penis Zuko!" 

He inhaled loudly. It took all of his willpower not to force his painfully strained dick straight into her drooling mouth. He took a step closer and Mai took it as a signal that she did a good job. If shamefulness he wanted shamefulness he would get.

"Please Zuko! I need to taste your penis! Even if it is unwashed and dirty..."

Mai needed to take a breath her own words making her heart pump loudly. 

"I want to kiss your sweaty hairy scrotum!" 

She looked up and he was standing right before her now. The tent in his pants practically touching her face. 

"Sniff it!"

He gave her another absurd request and she obeyed again pressing her nose into his still clothed crotch and taking a long whiff. She wondered why they never did things like that before and also why was she licking him trough his trousers exactly... Staring at her now Zuko realized that Mai did not look like herself anymore. Instead of proud and detached noble girl what knelt before him was a bitch in heat and it made Zuko so horny he got a little scared of himself. His mother would have been so disappointed if she was here! But she was not as opposed to Mai.  
He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back ignoring his girlfriend's angry moans.

"Wait!"

She pleaded but Zuko was too aroused to care anymore. 

"Shut up!" 

He growled cutting her complaints short. Normally Mai would took some kind of offense to that but right now it only made her body heat up more. She wasn't sure what was happening but she did not want it to stop. But what ever thoughts still lingered in her head disappeared as soon as Zuko unbuttoned his pants letting the beast that hide there free. His hard veiny stinky penis was staring right at her oozing from tis single eye. Her gaze followed it as it swayed from let to right coming closer with each movement. Finally Zuko rested it against her face. And for a moment Mai forgot how to breath. 

"Do you want me to fuck your throatpussy?"

She started at him blankly for a moment feeling his salty slime dripping on her forehead and sliding down her face. Did he really say "throatpussy"? What a debased vulgar word! If anyone could hear her say that she would be looked down upon like some cheep whore! She wasn't degraded like that her whole life!

"Yes! Yes! Fuck my throatpussy! Fuck it hard Zuko! Throatpussy! Throatpussy!"

She begged feeling her face heat up. And finally he obliged. Grabbing her sidelocks he pressed the tip of his manhood against her lips. And violently thrusted forward with his hips while pulling her head forcing Mai to take his whole length at once. Not ready for such abuse she gagged her eyes filling with tears. Her toes curled in her shoes and her fingers grasped the grass hard enough to tear it. Her struggle only made him more aroused and so Zuko showed her no mercy. He arched his body backwards letting out a loud moan. The feeling of her throat convulsing around his member not able to either accept it or push it out was amazing. And the fact that despite her whole body trashing around she was enduring it obediently only made it better. He wanted to stay like that as long as he could but finally Mai's resolve broke and she tried pushing his body away with his shaky hands. Her teary eyes staring at him with a wordless plea for mercy. 

And so he relented. 

Not letting go of her hair he allowed her to slid off his swollen member. She cough violently desperately fighting to fill her lungs with air. He wouldn't let her enjoy her freedom for long tho. His climax was close.

"Get ready."

He warned and moved to position himself at her lips again when Mai panicked and grabbed his penis pushing it away.

"Zuko please! I need to breath!"

The prince sighed. As much as he was enjoying this he did not want to hurt her. Not really anyway.

"Fine... But I'm really close."

Mai felt a disappointment in his voice. And somehow it made her feel like a failure of a woman... She had to somehow made it up to him! And then a thought entered her mind. A thought so disgusting she was barely able to believe she was the one who came up with it. Slowly she guided his manhood to rest atop her head his scrotum placed against her nose. 

"Do it in my hair..."

The prince didn't even have time to react when her hands begone to move up and down his length. He moaned and his hips started trusting on their own his orgasm rapidly approaching. And if her delicate fingers were not enough he could feel her breath washing over his ballsack as she repeated over and over again.

"Mark me with your semen! Mark me with your semen! Mark me with your semen!" 

Zuko was in heaven. 

Soon enough he groaned as Mai pushed him over the edge and wave after wave of his man milk washed over her defiling her most prized possession. 

Her hair!

Her beautiful hair! 

Mai freezed feeling strains of warm cum dripping down from her head and onto her clothes. Zuko found himself not able to look away. 

"I love you Mai."

He wasn't even sure why he'd said that. This did not seem to be a proper place for such declarations. But she just looked at him and smiled.  
Then she bend backwards until she practically laying on her back, As she did so Mai reached down her crotch and practically tore her nightgown trying to push it aside. Zuko's gaze raced down between her legs and what he saw made him swallow hard. Her panties were drenched to the point the he could clearly see her clean shaved pussy. 

"It burns." 

Mai moaned and closed her eyes starting to rub herself furiously trough a cloth that might as well not been there at all. 

"Please I need your penis."

Zuko felt himself hardening already. But if Mai would keep going she would finish long before he was ready.

"Mai you have to stop."

He said kneeling in front of her. But his girlfriend merely moaned in protest. 

"Mai! I said stop!"

Zuko repeated himself this time more firmly. And now she listened. Her hands pulling away from her pussy first to her breasts but then further up over her face to finally be buried in her cum covered hair. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were almost shinning in the dark. 

"Zuko!"

She cried as he hips and thighs began to shake. The torment of self denial mixed with insane pleasure evident on her face. Some part of her knew that she would not be able to look herself in the mirror anymore after this. But the rest of her saw how much Zuko was aroused by what he did to her and enjoyed it. 

"Please!"

Hearing her beg so desperately awaken something in Zuko not even he knew was there. He leaned forward closer to her crotch and after giving Mai a smile breathed gently right at her sensitive pussy. She yelped in response and tried to close her legs but his hands grasped her knees firmly forcing her thighs to remain open. Her body arched backwards and then her torso twisted from left to right as a cacophony of animistic noises escaped her lips. Mai hated herself for how much she enjoyed this torture. Finally after many heart bits she regained control over her body and steadied herself for another push into oblivion.  
But it never came. Zuko straightened his back clearly thinking that just one time was enough for now. Mai bit her lip. 

"Please."

She could not believe she was asking for it. At least she was safe in knowledge that no one - not even Azula - would stoop so low for him. Zuko was looking at her and it was obvious that he was enjoying it just as much as she did. But he made her bed anyway.

"Please do that again."

She looked away in shame but at least this time he did not force her to repeat herself. Zuko leaned forward and her hips raised to meet him. She tried to prepare herself but it mattered not his breath plunged her right into the depths of torment. She moaned cried and wailed as her body twisted and trashed in the grass. Zuko's iron grip not letting her legs close denying her any comfort. After the third time she could not stop herself from sobbing. 

Zuko was mortified. It was the first time he saw Mai genuinely cry. And it was all his doing. And it felt amazing... So he decided that it was finally time to make her feel amazing too.

His fingers curled around the fabric of her panties and tore them apart exposing her swollen tortured pussy. It was twitching and drooling - just as he liked it. His mouth touching her lips pushed all the air out of Mai's lungs. She wanted to scream and beg him to let her finish... and even without hearing her voice he did just that. Zuko's tongue reached out straight for her clit violently pulling Mai out of the pit of pain and abuse and pushing her into the whirlwind of pleasure. Somehow it was even grated torment yet she would rather die than have him stop even if it felt like she was falling apart. Suddenly her body arched forward as her climax finally reached her. She remained in that pose for a moment her eyes shut thigh her body twitching violently as she felt as if the whole world was exploding. And then just as suddenly she collapsed on the grass. Only her legs and arms possessed by shivers. 

Zuko freed himself from her legs that wrapped around his head and rose up on his hands. His manhood rock hard and arousal boiling in his veins. 

"Mai."

She giggled in repose. There was no longer a reason to pretend that she was a proper noble girl. 

"Zuko are you going to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"Please do my ass."

She said trying to roll over. He did not move letting her continue her pathetic attempts. 

"Why? Haven't you been drinking the tea?"

With a loud groan Mai finally rolled on her belly. After a couple more breaths she tugged her legs underneath her presenting Zuko with his prize. 

"I just like it when you fuck my ass... My dirty whore ass. My asspussy... Fuck it till it can't close anymore."

Mai swayed her hips left and right trying to lure him in. And as she felt Zuko's hands on her hips her butt hole twitched with anticipation. What was her disappointment when Zuko stuck his dick in her pussy instead. 

"Zuko!"

She barked looking at him with an angry face.

"What? I just needed some lube."

He smirked back and Mai could not help but laugh feeling his meat shaft slowly forcing her back door open. 

"I love you Zuko!"

She moaned feeling her innards being pulled out and push back again with his every thrust. It was wrong. That was not how her ass hole should be used for. And if he keeps fucking her ass one day she might not be able to close it for real. But that was why she enjoyed it so much. The idea of Zuko permanently ruining her body added up to her pleasure.  
Zuko felt her flesh closing around his member squeezing and massaging it demanding to be filled with his cum that was already swirling in his balls getting ready to blow. Wet sounds of meat pounding against meat filled the royal gardens as his hips moved back and forth in a merciless rhythm bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm with every second. Mai's ass never before felt so good! 

"Fuck you are tight!"

He moaned. Feeling the wave of pleasure hitting him with a force of a thousand suns. All he could do now was stick his dick as deep as he could before the flood gates opened and Mai's innards were painted white with his cum. Letting out a low groan Zuko let go of Mai's hips feeling his legs weaken. He only barely avoided falling down on his girlfriend and squishing her with his weight by supporting himself with his hands. But they too threatened to give up. Left with no other options Zuko collapsed next to Mai with soft pop as his dick slided out and then a loud thud as his armored body hit the ground. Next to him defiled noble girl layed down breathing heavily. Her eyes closed. 

He wanted to say something yet was too tired to do so but when his hand grab hers Mai smiled back at him. Her cloths were torn she was covered in mud and grass and her hair were glued with his semen but despite all of that... or maybe because of it to him she looked really beautiful. 

A dozen meters away Azula turned around and made her way back towards her bedroom. She was doing her best not to make any sounds but it was hard when her legs were shaking so much.  
She sighed. Touching herself thinking about Zuko was one thing. But touching herself while listening to Zuko having sexual intercourse with Mai was a new low for the princess. 

But her nightly escapade was not a total failure how ever. 

Mai might have thought that she could keep Zuko to herself but now Azula knew exactly what her brother liked in a women - and like in every other field she could do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also feel free to point out any bad grammar.


End file.
